


Exaggeration

by ikuzonosupremacy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Minor Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Useless Lesbians, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonosupremacy/pseuds/ikuzonosupremacy
Summary: Nayeon and Jeongyeon were best friends, everyone knew that, but sometimes they were friends who kissed, now no one knew that
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 38





	Exaggeration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice one shot about 2yeon, also happy momo day!!

"You can sit next to jeongyeon okay!" A teacher said to nayeon, it was her first day at a new school.

She was 10 at the time, it was valid to be scared on the first day of school, especially when her parents said they were moving so out of the blue. Nayeon walked over to the girl her teacher had pointed at and sat down in the empty chair. "Hi im Nayeon" she whispered. "Oh um, my name is Jeongyeon.." Jeongyeon seemed very awkward. She doodled like shapes on her notebook, Nayeon looked away. She hoped they could be friends, she really did. 

Thats how that began. Everyday for almost the rest of the year Nayeon would say hi to Jeongyeon. Sometimes jeongyeon would say hi back, sometimes she would wave, sometimes she would just not say anything at all. On the second to last week of school Jeongyeon invited Nayeon to a sleepover with a couple other friends. "Hey so um Nayeon, i wanted to see if you would like to come to a sleep over with some friends of mine, its only 3 other people so.. Um.. Sorry im bad at conversations." Her hands started to play with the colorful braclet around her wrist. "Of course i would!!" Nayeon's eyes brighted and she flashed her bright smile, which left Jeongyeon a little flushed. 

That night was the night Nayeon and Jeongyeon's friendship was made. Along with Jihyo, Momo, and Sana it was one of the best sleepovers that Nayeon had been to. Not that she'd been in much.

***

They moved on to middle school, a couple of other friends joined in on the fun. Mina and dahyun (who was sana's girlfriend). "Jeongiee~ come on we need to get to class!!" Nayeon whined. She attempted to pull jeongyeon away from the lunch table they sat on. "Yaaa! I don't want to, get off me bunny" Nayeon crossed her arms at the nickname she had gained earlier this year. "Guys come on im so tired of having to see you fight all the time, lets just get to class come on Jeongyeon." Jihyo said and picked up her bags as she caught up to momo, sana, dahyun, and mina. "Ugh fine." Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. "Why do you listen to jihyo and not me huh?!" Nayeon pouted her lips. " 'Cause your annoying bunny" the younger girl patted Nayeon's head. "You love me and you know it!" Nayeon smirked, maybe 'love' was a bit of a stretch. "Pfft- love? Thats a bit of an exaggeration" Jeongyeon blushed. "Oh well it seems like someones getting a bit red-" Nayeon was cut off. "come on you two love birds we're gonna be late!!" Dahyun yelled, making both girls red at this point. 

Jeongyeon had gotten more comfortable and confident around Nayeon. It made her happy, that she was someone Jeongyeon could talk to and considerd her best friend. They often had sleepovers, like just them to. It was always a rollercoaster. Sometimes they would cry in each others arms and the next minute be insulting each other and laughing thier asses off. Something Jeongyeon would always take note of during those sleepovers was Nayeon's smile, her bunny teeth and her white teeth. It was a contagious smile. 

"Have you ever kissed someone?" 

The question was so sudden, so... weird. Nayeon had so many questions. Why did Momo ask her this? Was she supposed to have her first kiss already? "Oh um... No." Nayeon blushed, her eyes stayed focused on the math assignment in front of her. "Oh, i just was curious." Sana swept into the conversation. "That's such a lie" she giggled. Momo rolled her eyes. "Not evennn" the sound of Momo and Sana's bickering continued as Nayeon spaced out.

Thats the only thing that Nayeon could think about was what Momo asked her. Was she supposed to already have kissed someone? 

It was another one of those sleepover nights with jeongyeon, they had already watched a movie and done some homowork. Right now they were just sitting on jeongyeons bed. No talking, just enjoying each others company. "Jeongiee, have you ever.. Kissed someone?" Jeongyeon turned and shade of crimson "Why?" Jeongyeon sat up. "Oh um no reason haha.." Nayeon bit her lip. "You never ask questions for no reason bunny" Nayeon sighed. "Its 'cause Momo asked me in school today and I've never actually kissed or dated someone, its weird because I know everone else in the group has had thiers its just embarrassing." Nayeon put her hands over her face. "Hey you know I've never kissed someone." Jeongyeon wasn't very proud of that fact, but if it was to comfort Nayeon it was okay. "Oh really?! Thats weird i thought you were the one all the boys liked" nayeon playfully hit jeongyeons shoulder. "Dont get to cocky bunny, plus ive never really liked any boys, well not the ones who liked me." Jeongyeon awkwardly laughed. What she said was true. "We can be each others first kiss." Nayeon suggested. Jeongyeon was taken back. "Huh?!" Its not like she was opposed to the idea it was just.. They were both girls. "Not anything weird! Just to know what it feels like, okay?" Both girls were blushing. "Okay, im up for that." Jeongyeon scooted closer to the brunette. Nayeon's heart started to race. The gap between them closed. Jeongyeon could feel nayeons soft lips on hers. Nayeon didn't want it to end. The kiss was simply divine, nor nayeon or jeongyeon knew how it happend but nayeons hand cupped jeongyeons cheek and Jeongyeon's hands ran through nayeons hair. Eventually they pulled away for air. 

***

When they moved onto high school they had made more friends, chaeyoung and tzuyu. The nine girls were close but some closer than others. Especially Nayeon and Jeongyeon. After the incident in middle school it wasn't special for them to be making out with each other, but just as friends, well thats what nayeon called it. No one in the friend group knew. Just them. Jeongyeon kinda liked what they had going on, they made it very clear they were just friends that kissed, but she has to admit maybe she had gotten feeling for her chilhood bestfriend. Its just a crush it would go away in no time. 

There they were in Jeongyeon's room kissing once again. Nayeon's gripped onto the back of Jeongyeon's shirt. Jeongyeon had her hands running through nayeons long hair. 

BZZT

They pulled away when Nayeon's phone vibrated. Jeongyeon was a bit disappointed. "Its mina, she's asking us if we wanna go to the carnival that's in town" Nayeon's face was still a bit red. "If everyone else is going sure." Jeongyeon said pulling a pillow onto her lap. It was one that Nayeon had gifted her on Christmas. "Jeongiee~ what do you think the others would say if they knew?" Nayeon layed her head on Jeongyeons lap. "Knew about what?" Jeongyeon knew exactly what she was talking about but she liked to tease Nayeon, liked to see her blush. "Ya know.. Don't play with me yoo jeongyeon!" Jeongyeon got what she wanted, she did indeed make the older girl blush. Jeongyeon giggled "i dont know, they don't have to know, jihyo would tease us endlessly." Nayeon rolled her eyes. "Come on jeongie we need to get ready!" 

When they got to the carnival (driven there by tzuyu), Jeongyeon couldn't help but tease Nayeon for being scared to get on rollercoasters even the ferris wheel. "Oh come on bunny you wanna ride the tea cups, maybe that will fit you more." Nayeon pushed Jeongyeon off her, sure it wasn't often when she was clingy but she wasn't in the mood to be teased right now. "Jeong leave her alone, dont you remember last time you were here you scram like a baby." Chaeyoung smirked. "Ah really~" Nayeon laughs. "I'll go with you on the ferris wheel but on one condition." Jeongyeon raised her eyebrow at Nayeon's statement. "We have to kiss at the top." Nayeon whisperd into the blondes ear. Jeongyeon turned red and pushed her off. "Fine..." Nayeon giggled and they ran towards the ferries wheel. "Do you guys think they have something going on." Dahyun asked, linking arms with Sana. "Oh definitely." Jihyo commented. "I mean.. Yeah, they think we don't what they're doing when the go to the restroom together and suddenly come out with no makeup." Tzuyu scoffed. The rest lf the group giggled. 

The girls were getting on ferris wheel. Nayeon clinged to Jeongyeon as she was scared oh high places. To be honest, Jeongyeon wasn't the fondest of this either, but she liked when Nayeon linked there arms. "God Jeongyeon why did you make me do this." Nayeon whined. "Your the one who wanted some alone time." Jeongyeon raised her eyebrow. Nayeon hit jeongyeon's shoulder. "You make it sound so romantic.." Nayeon blushed a little. "I mean, is it platonic?" Jeongyeon turned to face Nayeon. "What?! Of course.. Maybe.. I don't know." Nayeon loomed down avoiding eye contact. "Nayeon.. I know we said that we were just friends but.. I wanna be more." Both girls were red now. They never thought this conversation would happen. Yes, it jad been a thought that ran through both of there heads once in a while, but they kept running away from the truth. "Jeong, i-" Nayeon was cut off. "Nayeon, i love you. Before i even knew what love was ive liked you, and then i middle school-" nayeon kissed Jeongyeon, it wasn't like the other ones though, the others were filled with lust. This kiss was kind, soft. They pulled away. "I love you to jeongyeon."

***

"Jeongiee~ your so prettyyy" Nayeon said, drunk. They just got back from a party they had for graduation. It was 2am, neither could sleep so they just cuddled. "I know." Jeongyeon responded. Nayeon playfully hit jeongyeons back. "Aren't you supposed to compliment me or something, im you girlfriend after all." Jeonyeon smiled. "So your trying to feed your ego huh?" They both giggled. Nayeon enjoyed this. She enjoyed laying in Jeongyeons arms, under the thick blanket that layed on top of them. 

"I love you Nayeon."

"I love you to Jeongyeon."


End file.
